<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Precious by ateezfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636438">My Precious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezfanfic/pseuds/ateezfanfic'>ateezfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Some Plot, literally you're hooking up with one member every day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezfanfic/pseuds/ateezfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been working at KQ Entertainment for three months now. You've gotten comfortable with everyone there and your students, global monster rookie ATEEZ, are simply wonderful. One day, a staffer brings you into the CEO's office, where they want you to become ATEEZ go-to girl, in ANYTHING that they want. ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The New Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Guys! I've been reading content on AO3 for the last month or so, so I decided to post my Wattpad creation here for more outreach and exposure. I post them all to my Instagram account well @ateezfanfic and my Wattpad is @marskandy</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You've been working at KQ Entertainment for a few months now. You taught English to all the trainees that were working hard to become Idols. There was only one group who had debuted already, and they were called Ateez. They were already making waves internationally, and their performances were critically acclaimed. You were hired after they debuted, and from what you know, all the members are learning languages on their own. The agency didn't want you working with them since they believed the members were doing well learning on their own. One day you were in your office, and you heard a knock on your door.</p>
<p>"Come in," you said. In came in a silver-white haired boy, with many piercings in his ears and wearing comfortable casual clothes. Your eyes widened in shock, and you were not expecting the leader of Ateez, Kim Hongjoong, to be in your office-- well, ever. You quickly stood up and bowed to him, and he did the same. He shot you a smile, and you practically melted as you sat back on your chair.</p>
<p>"Hi! I was hoping to see you today. I couldn't find you anywhere, and my manager said you would probably be here," Hongjoong said. You stared at him without saying a word, his ethereal beauty captivating you and freezing you in place at the same time. "Ah, I was wondering if you can help me pronounce this word. I don't think I'm doing it right." He showed you a piece of paper where the word was written. You nodded and pronounced it correctly for him.</p>
<p>"English is hard to pronounce! They are native speakers that don't know how to pronounce words correctly, you know," you said to reassure him.</p>
<p>"Thank you I'll leave you to it then," Hongjoong said. He bowed to you before leaving, and as soon as he closed the door, you exhale the breath you were holding. Hongjoong has never asked for help before. He knows the language well; all he needs is more practice. You wish you were allowed to help them, but since you were still a bit new, you didn't know who to talk about it with. The rest of your day was uneventful, and you caught yourself daydreaming of that silver-white haired boy. Soon it was the end of the day, and you were picking up your things when the CEO's assistant came into your office.</p>
<p>"Boss wants to see you in his office immediately, please," the assistant said. You looked at him funny before following them into the boss's office. Once inside, you sat across the CEO of KQ Entertainment, Kim Kyu-Wook.</p>
<p>"Miss Y/L/N, I think it's time to put you up to a challenge finally. The rookies have mandatory lessons to help further their debut. But, Ateez has already debuted, and with the international attention they have garnered-- it's time for you to work with them more closely. We want you to be part of the Precious program. You will be the first participant if you choose to accept this position," he paused to see if you had any questions. You opened your mouth to ask a question, but he abruptly cut you off.</p>
<p>"All the members need help to develop their English skills further, and with research, we have found that constant exposure to the language someone is learning will aid in fluency. If you were to accept, you would be with Ateez 24/7 at their constant disposal. And by constant disposal, I really mean that, if they need help with ANYTHING, you will be there to help them."</p>
<p>"So, I'll be a 24/7 English assistant then?" you interrupted. He shook his head.</p>
<p>"Yes and no, that will be your guise when you go to programs with them or to overseas trips. The Precious program allows the boys to not jeopardize their careers by dating or contracting women of the night. You will be their comfort, their love, their teacher, and eventually, their lover," he stopped again to let it sink in.</p>
<p>"Lover? To all eight of them?" you said in shock. "There's a lot of members, but they don't mind sharing. Their consent forms are all filled out-- we just need you to sign them."</p>
<p>"You want me to sign this sex contract?" you almost yelled to him. He frowned at you.</p>
<p>"You were selected for various reasons, Miss Y/L/N. You are overqualified when you were hired, and we have always looked for a new challenge to include you in. We all hope you can partake in the Precious program. You'll be the first, and you will have the utmost freedom in this, you can change anything on the contract. Please think long and hard on accepting our offer. Also, you must sign this non-disclosure agreement regardless if you accept it or not. The reputation of our members is our priority, and if this gets out, it will be the scandal of the decade. You are dismissed."</p>
<p>You took the contract with you and rushed home to read it. It was a huge packet, but you read every single word on each page.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Precious Program </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em><span class="u">Y/N</span> has been selected to join the very first Precious Program. The participants are called Precious because they are precious to the members that will benefit from her virtues, qualities, and skills. The Precious program requires the Precious to do the following: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Hold weekly English lessons with all eight members present in a classroom </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Spend individual days with each member</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> -Attend all promotion events, domestic and international events (unless due to injury, sickness, or agreement) and help prepare members with English interviews</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> -Live in the same building/dorms with the members. Your own room will be provided close to the boy's dorms. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Romantic feelings are encouraged, as this will help the boys relax after a long day. Especially If they need to be comforted after seeing malicious comments, attacks, or gossip. Sex is allowed, as long as condoms are used, and unambiguous consent is explicit from the people involved. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The entire reason the Precious Program was created is for the members to not miss out on normal activities that boys their age partake in. Idols are often deprived of romantic relationships, and we believe that it will help in songwriting, performance, and overall health for the members. We are allowing this type of intimacy to be done in private-- without anyone outside of the agency knowing. The utmost discretion is asked from all the members, Y/N, and the agency members who are aware of this program. We hope that this program will aid the members with interactions with other women going into the future. The contract is flexible and has no set end date. The Precious can cancel the contract whenever she wants. Still, if the cancellation is initiated, the Precious will be given a certain amount of money of her choosing and terminated from her position at the agency. We wish you luck in this new position and look forward to supporting you in this endeavor. You are Precious to us, so don't hesitate to ask for anything and everything you need. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Will you join us?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Adjusting to the New Lifestyle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Should you join? or should you not? It could be a missed opportunity...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay.. so Seonghwa doesn't exactly say those words, but they're close to what they were supposed to say-- please don't hate me :'(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You laid down on your bed, thinking over everything in the contract just said. Should you do it? To be the lover of eight members is a lot... What if they don't like you? What if you're not enough and they fire you because you can't satisfy their needs? You were getting worried, and the more you thought about the contract, the less you wanted to sign it. You decided to no longer think about and tried to go to sleep.</p><p>
  <em>Ateez... they're so trendy right now. You barely seen them at the agency because they're so busy. You thought back to earlier in the day when Hongjoong visited your office. He was so relaxed around you, but you were so nervous! His aura is so intoxicating... you knew how he could capture anyone's attention with just an eyebrow twitch. Wait. Is that why Hongjoong came to visit you earlier? To check you out? You started to freak out, and you remembered that you were wearing a dress that complimented your figure well. At least you didn't look that terrible. There's so many ATINYS that would KILL for this job. And you had the chance to sleep with all of them. What should you do?</em>
</p><p>Since you couldn't sleep, you decided to take out your laptop and watch some of their performances and music videos. You replayed all the highlights and made sure to focus on each member. <em>They're so hot!</em> You watched their every move, from their facial expressions to each body roll they made. <em>They can control their bodies so well. Fuck. </em>You started to fantasize about how good they would be as lovers. You stumbled upon a video where Seonghwa was showing off his hip dance. The MC seemed to love it and even asked him to dance again.</p><p class="">"I have very flexible hips," Seonghwa reassured the MC. <em class="">Flexible hips? Hmmm. </em>In that same video, you watched Wooyoung and San do a split. Your mouth was hanging open, impressed at what you were seeing. <em class="">How are they this flexible? </em>You swore drool would start coming out from your mouth if you kept watching, so you quickly closed the laptop before being sucked into another video. Completely flustered and super turned on, you reached into your drawer where your favorite sex toys were in. You haven't had a lover in such a long time, years in fact. We're you prepared to have eight of them at your disposal? You shoved the toys back into your drawer and pulled the covers to your face. You couldn't stop thinking about the boys, and if you touched yourself with them in your thoughts— you wouldn't be able to see them in the eye tomorrow.</p><p class="">The next morning, you wore your favorite red sweater dress that hugged your curves. You walked into KQ Entertainment, contract in hand unsigned. You boarded the elevator and pressed the top floor button where the CEO's office was. Your mind was set on rejecting the offer. After careful consideration, you thought it would be too overwhelming for you. <em>Admit it. These guys are too sexy and beautiful for you. There's no way they'll want you to be their lover. What if this was a cruel prank? You believed the contract to be real, but maybe they were only joking. You will not be made a fool.</em></p><p class="">
  <em>"Hold it!" You heard a deep voice call out. You press the hold door button in the elevator, and in came Park Seonghwa. You weren't used to seeing him this close in person-- you've only seen him from a distance.</em>
</p><p><em>I have very flexible hips. </em>You heard his voice echo in your head. Why did you watch that video last night? Now all you can think about were Seonghwa's hips. He took a step forward to you, boxing you in against the wall. He put one hand against the wall, and the other one was going lower... and lower... and lower. You gasped as you watched him bite his lower lip and then gazed upon your lips.</p><p>"Fuck," you said, knees trembling and threatening to buckle at any second. Seonghwa pushed the button for the floor he wanted and raised his hand and placed it against the other side inches from your head.</p><p class="">
  <em>"I don't think we're allowed to yet... not until you sign the contract, at least," Seonghwa said, hovering over your lips. You felt Seonghwa's warmth against your body, but he wasn't touching you. You swallowed hard and loudly.</em>
</p><p>"What a sweet sound," Seonghwas eyes lighted up in amusement. Your eyes widened as you realized what he could have meant by that. Suddenly, the elevators bell rang, and he finally gave you some space to breathe. He winked at you before leaving for his destination. "Please sign the contract, we all want you. <strong>Badly</strong>." Your jaw dropped open as the elevator doors closed back up. <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck. That was so hot! </em>You could already feel a knot in your stomach, and you knew what you had to do.</p><p>
  <em>I made sure not to touch her. We were warned to not interact with her until she signed the contract. But, being in the same elevator can't be helped. I mean, we do work in the same agency, we were bound to cross paths. I couldn't help myself once I saw her. She was wearing my favorite red sweater dress— and yeah, she wasn't exposing any skin, but damn did her body look so good! If she looks this good with clothes on, she must be heavenly with them off. Slow your horses, Hwa. Soon, you'll have her.</em>
</p><p>You slowly got off the elevator to the CEO's office-- you were dizzy from the interaction you had with Seonghwa.</p><p>"Ah, miss Y/L/N. I didn't expect you back so soon. Have you thought about it carefully?" He said.</p><p>"I have," you said, swallowing hard. "I will join you in this program." The CEO clapped his hands loudly, his face full of excitement.</p><p>"Wonderful! Your room is all ready. You'll find a new wardrobe and all the utilities you'll need there. I'll have one of the boy's come up and take you there. Welcome to the Precious program!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 24/7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kim Hongjoong will be the death of you...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The actual smut begins! Okay, this was really rough and this chapter WILL conflict with the order/ideas in the next few chapters! So sorry, and please forgive me :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy who came to get you was no other than Kim Hongjoong. Your heart fluttered to see his beautiful face smiling at you, and he bowed politely at you. He motioned you to follow him. <br/>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I have butterflies in my stomach," you replied.</p><p>"That nervous? Are we that intimidating?" Hongjoong asked with an eyebrow raised. Fuck him and his sexy eyebrow. You quickly looked away from him and shook your head.</p><p>"No, it's just— the contract says I'll be with you guys 24/7. Will I ever have free time to myself?" You asked. You probably should have asked about this earlier.</p><p>"Ah. Is that what you're worried about? Already tired of us?" Hongjoong pouted. "We haven't even gotten started!"</p><p>"Don't worry, we won't start until tomorrow. Your schedule will be in your room, and if you have any questions don't hesitate to find any one of us," Hongjoong said.</p><p>"I don't have your number though?' you said suddenly as you both stopped in front of a door. He got close to you and pressed a key to your hand.</p><p>"Don't worry about that, we live in the same building now," he kissed your cheek softly-- dangerously close to your mouth. You turned around to see if anyone saw that kiss, and Hongjoong grabbed your chin and forced you to look him in the eye. "The only people on this floor are us. You don't have to worry about anything. Everything is perfectly planned." He then rubbed your bottom lip with his thumb and licked his lips. "Your lips keep calling my name." You could feel the heat in your face as you moved back from his touch. He raised an eyebrow in response to the rejection, but then he smirked. "Don't worry, soon you'll be begging me to kiss you."<br/><br/>************************************************************************************************************</p><p>It's been a few months since you settled in and began your new position in the Precious program. It was early in the morning, and you were in your room getting ready for the day. Today, you were meant to be attached to the hip with Hongjoong. Good thing it was their day off, and they had no practice or special schedule to take part in. Once you were ready, you walked out of your room and went to the boys' dorms. You sneaked in quietly, so you wouldn't wake anyone up. As you made your way through the living room, the lights turned on. </p><p>"Good morning," San said. You sighed out loud.</p><p>"Why am I not surprised you're awake right now, San," you replied. He shrugged and walked closer to you. </p><p>"I miss you," San said as he cupped your face. </p><p>"I do too, Sanie," you pulled him into a hug. "You'll just have to keep waiting, your day is coming soon. Okay?" San nodded his head but was pouting sadly. You lightly kissed his pout and stroked his head. "That's all I can give you for now, my sweet mountain." He was delighted to receive your small kiss and left happily to his dorm. You continued your way to Hongjoong's dorm and opened the door. He was sprawled in bed with this laptop beside him. Even in his sleep, he looked so ethereal. You sighed softly, you couldn't believe how lucky you are to sleep with this beautiful man. You got closer to the bed and slowly got on top of him. You began by straddling him, and you slowly ground your hips against his. You didn't want to wake him up— you knew how important sleep was for him. But you couldn't help yourself. You heard Hongjoong moaned quietly in his sleep. You leaned your body forward, and you slowly pressed your body against him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and you continued to grind your hips on him. </p><p>"Mmmm," he continued, his lips tugging at their ends. You felt his hands on your waist, and he pushed you down harder against his groin.</p><p>"Good morning, baby," you said, brushing your lips against his. </p><p>"Mmm, it really is," Hongjoong replies with a smile. His eyes were still closed, and the more you pressed your body against his, the more he moaned and bit your lips. "Fuck, you're such a tease. Don't you want me already?" He asked, biting his lips this time. </p><p>"Are you awake now?" You asked. Hongjoong opened his eyes slowly. He had that hungry look in his eyes, and he looked ready to devour you. You sat back up and started to take off your shirt slowly. He watched you take it off, and his hands wandered to your sides, rubbing your newly exposed skin. You were wearing his favorite burgundy lingerie set he bought you for Christmas. He reached behind your back to undo your bra, and he threw it to the floor. </p><p>"God, I love seeing you naked in the morning," Hongjoong said as he sat up against the bed. Your hips never left his, and he buried his face into your neck. He latched his lips on the sides of your neck, and he sucked hard. You inhaled sharply at the sudden sharp pain you felt, and your hands moved to hold on to his hair. He bit and licked your warm skin around your neck, and he slowly made his way to your collarbone. He stopped momentarily to plant a kiss on your mouth, and he parted your lips skillfully with his tongue. You sucked on his tongue as he started to massage your breasts— making you moan into the kiss. You arched your back as he squeezed your buttons. His face went between your breasts, and he sucked hard on that sensitive skin. You pushed his head away from there playfully. </p><p>"Hey! Why don't you take something off for me too? I'm the one with least clothes on," you said playfully. Hongjoong took his shirt off in one swift move and shifted you below him. He attacked your throat and breasts again, and your hands slowly reached the hem of his pants. "Baby, please. I need you," you pleaded. He took off his pants and ripped your pants off as well. You were both naked in his bed, and he traced your figure with both of his hands.</p><p>"Y/N, you're so beautiful," Hongjoong whispered. He spread your legs apart and two fingers along your clit. You moaned slightly, but you had had enough already. </p><p>"Baby, please, I'm ready for you," you said as you breath grew heavy. Hongjoong raises an eyebrow at you, but he took his finger out of you and started to stroke his member. </p><p>"You may be ready, but I still have a long way to go. Do you want to help me?" He asked. You nodded your head, and he shifted his member to your mouth. You stuck your tongue out and let it swirl around the tip of it, causing Hongjoong to suck in his breath sharply. You smirked at his response, and you grabbed his member with both hands. You stroked it slowly, once, twice, and then you took it all in your mouth. You pressed your tongue against his erection, making sure he felt how tight your mouth was. Hongjoong threw his head back in pleasure. He buried his hands deep into your hair and pulled hard. You moaned against his dick, and the vibrations sent a new wave of pleasure through Hongjoong. </p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Hongjoong swore in satisfaction. You swirled your tongue around his member. Your head pumped back and forward against his erection, and you used your teeth to scrape along his length gently. His member twitched in your mouth, and you knew he was getting close. You released his member from your mouth and looked up to Hongjoong. His eyes were dark and hungry for more. He flipped you onto your knees and slowly pressed his member against your entrance. You moaned but pushed him back.</p><p>"You know the rules," you said out of breath. Hongjoong groaned and reached for the condoms that were in his drawer. He put one on before he flipped you over again and filled you up with his member. He allowed you some time to adjust to his size. He placed his hands on your hips and thrust inside you hard.</p><p>"Ah, Hongjoong," you moaned. He wrapped your hair around one hand and pulled. You arched your back as he started a slow pace against your wet pussy. You rocked your hips against him, hoping he would pick up the pace to fuck you faster. </p><p>"So needy. Don't you know we have all day to do this?" Hongjoong whispered against your ear. He continued to pound against your wet pussy, building up your orgasm slowly. He would bury himself deep inside you, leave his member inside for a few seconds and then take it out quickly— only to thrust into you again, repeating this slow torturous process repeatedly. He filled you up deliciously well, many people believed Hongjoong was small, but you knew how large he actually was. Your walls started to clench around his dick, and he buried his length impossibly deep with every thrust he made against you. </p><p>"Hongjoong, I'm close," you said breathlessly. </p><p>"Come if you have to," he replied as he quickened his pace. Hongjoongs thrusting became more sloppy as he began to reach his high. You both came together as you groaned loudly at your release. He slowly keep burying himself inside of you until he couldn't take the overstimulation anymore. He collapsed on top of you and brought you close to his chest as he spooned you. </p><p>"Mmmm, that was amazing," he said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seonghwa was so READY...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I think the timeline gets a little funky in this chapter but don't worry, everything after this chapter is in order. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you see her Seonghwa? Did she say anything about the contract? Will she be our precious?" San asked.</p><p>"I don't know, San. She looked skeptical— I hope I was able to convince her," I replied. SAN's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"Hwa! We're not supposed to interact with her! What did you do?" San asked.</p><p>"I didn't touch her, if that's what you're implying," Seonghwa said. The rest of the members were in the practice room. Hongjoong stood in the middle of the room, giving a speech nonetheless.</p><p>"Today is the day, boys. If she accepts, then we'll be able to connect with a girl without worrying about the media finding out. Please behave yourself around her!" Hongjoong preached.</p><p>"It's easy for you to say, you get her first!" Wooyoung yelled out.</p><p>"I didn't choose to be first, you know," He responded quietly.</p><p>"If it were by age, then Seonghwa would have to have her first," Mingi said. Seonghwa raised an eyebrow— Mingi had a point.</p><p>"Don't worry, you guys will all have a chance to bond with her, you'll just have to be patient," Hongjoong reassured. "She may be shy at first, but it's our job to make her comfortable too. We will show her an amazing time."</p><p>                                                                                                                              ***</p><p>After Hongjoong left, you found a present on the dining room table.</p><p>
  <em>To the most precious of them all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ateez</em>
</p><p>You opened the box, and it was the latest model of the iPhone. You turned the phone on, and the wallpaper was a collage of selfies of the eight boys. It made you smile that they were so caring already, especially since you haven't had any interactions with each member. The phone was the most beautiful gift you've ever received, and you were overwhelmed with emotion. What am I doing here? I can just go down the hall and thank them myself. As soon as you opened the door, you found yourself face to face with Seonghwa. He smirked at you smugly, and your legs felt too weak to hold you up. Seonghwa immediately reached for your waist and pulled you close to him. You pressed your palms against his chest and breathed heavily. You stared at his lips as he bit them, a teasing smile creeping upon his face.</p><p>"If your reaction to my smile is this drastic, I can't wait to have you bent over in front of me," Seonghwa said as he dared to grazed his lips over your neck. You literally choked at his blunt confession to you. Seonghwa pushed you back against your door and wrapped his slender fingers around your throat. He applied pressure to the sides of your neck, and you started to gasp in excitement. With his other hand, he rubbed your bottom lip tenderly with his thumb, before stuffing deep into your mouth. You sucked on it hard, and his face darkened in pleasure.</p><p>"Mmm, so you like having your mouth preoccupied— I'll keep that in mind," he said, whispering into your ear.</p><p>"Seonghwa, let our precious breath at least," you heard Mingi say. He appeared from his room, and he looked concerned. Seonghwa held you steady against the wall and peered over his shoulder.</p><p>"I have her for today, Mingi. And I think I'll make it my priority to leave her breathless," Seonghwa said as he returned his attention to you. He pressed his lips against yours hard, and you suppressed a moan as you felt his sinful tongue twirling around yours.</p><p>"Seonghwa, GOD. Get a room," Mingi murmured before leaving you two alone. He pulled back from the kiss, and you gasped for air loudly. He smirked again and let go of your throat—suddenly petting your hair sweetly.</p><p>"It's okay, Mingi. Don't worry," you responded out of breath, a little too late.</p><p>"We can't enter your room uninvited, you know the rules," he murmured against your ear. "Please, let me ruin you in your room." You quickly nodded your head and opened the door.</p><p>"Your precious requests you to ruin her in her room," you said, bowing your head to him. He rushed inside and picked you up, forcing your legs to wrap around his waist. Once inside your bedroom, he threw you against the bed. He climbed on top and straddled you, caressing your face gently.</p><p>"I can't wait to hear the sweet sounds you'll be making tonight," Seonghwa said a mischievous smile on his face. You couldn't believe the way Seonghwa was talking to you. He acted like a baby around the rest of Ateez, but now with you— he became dominant. He licked a stripe from your cheek down to your collarbone, where he gently nipped at it. You hummed in response. "How badly do you want me?" he asked while drawing little circles with his thumbs against your side. You didn't want to admit it to him, and you didn't trust your voice to be even, so you stayed silent. He forced you to look into his eyes. "I've seen the way you looked at me from a distance. The way you press your legs together whenever I pass by." He smirked at you and nuzzled your neck. Your eyes fluttered closed, and you willed yourself not to moan. "I was the one to recommend you to the program, and once I did, none of us could stop staring at you." Seonghwa started to grind his hips against yours, and you let out a breathless grunt.</p><p>"Seonghwa, please," you muttered. The friction he was giving to your heat was sinful, and you could feel his erection hardened as he rolled his hips against yours. You were already trembling underneath him, and you were both still fully clothed.</p><p>Suddenly, you heard a loud rapping against the door. Seonghwa stopped and frowned at you.</p><p>"Expecting someone?" Seonghwa said as he tilted his head to one side. You shook your head in denial like you were trying to convince him that there was no one else besides him. Of course, that is a lie.</p><p>"Seonghwa! It's time for practice!" you heard Mingi yell as he continued to knock at the door. You looked into his face, and you have never been more scared in your life. Seonghwa looked <em>pissed.</em> He stared at the door angrily before he grabbed a fistful of your hair and brought you close to his face.</p><p>"This isn't over." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nuna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seonghwa's first day with you ends as Yunho's begins his...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah-- I'm not ready to go full-on out with Seonghwa yet haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had followed Seonghwa out of your room after trying your best to fix your hair and your rumpled clothing. You found Mingi outside of your room, red in the face but still smirking. Seonghwa shot Mingi a threatening look before pushing past him-- bumping past his shoulders hard. Mingi winced at the hard push and rubbed his shoulder gently.</p><p>"Don't ever do that again," Seonghwa growled. Mingi's eyebrows shot up at his tone; he wasn't used to be talked to this way. The rest of Ateez appeared and Hongjoong saw the tension between the two boys.</p><p>"What's going on here," Hongjoong asked cautiously.</p><p>"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Seonghwa relented. He wrapped his hand around your wrist and dragged you to the elevators. The rest of Ateez followed you inside, and Seonghwa stood between you and the rest of the members. Blocking you off from their stares and well-- them. You looked up at Seonghwa curiously, his face was grim, and his lips were pushed together into a thin line. He didn't look that happy, so you made up your mind to change that. You linked your arm around him, and his head snapped towards you. He gave you a quizzical look, wondering why you were suddenly giving him some PDA. You pulled him closer to you until his face was only a breath away. You shot him a tiny smirk before you latched onto his throat, sucking gingerly at his warm skin. Seonghwa couldn't help but moan. The rest of the members' heads turned abruptly to the back corner of the elevator where you were, wondering why that sudden sound escaped Seonghwas' lips. Once they realize what was happening... Chaos followed.</p><p>"Guys, there's CAMERAS," Hongjoong pointed out, a little fearful.</p><p>"I'm sorry I interrupted you guys," Mingis' voice trailed off.</p><p>"Lowkey, this is kinda hot," Wooyoung remarked.</p><p>"Nghhh," Yunho gasped.</p><p>"I can't wait for my turn," San said.</p><p>Yeosang and Jongho were the only ones that didn't say anything out loud, but their faces spoke for them. You released Seonghwa, wiping off the wet saliva that you left on his neck. Seonghwa's eyes were huge, and you've never seen his face so red before. You smiled evilly to yourself, flustering Seonghwa might be your new favorite past time. The elevators bell signaled you arrived on the first floor, and you removed yourself from Seonghwa, leaving the elevator first. Eight beautiful boys following behind you like lost puppies.</p><p>                                                          -</p><p>You soon found out that being a Precious would get really dull at times. Seonghwa was the first member you were with for the day, but Ateez schedule was so busy. They have been practicing for hours at end. It was close to midnight, and your day with Seonghwa was almost over. When practiced was over, you walked up to him, wrapping your arms around him.</p><p>"Hey, I'm not really feeling well," Seonghwa complained. You kissed his cheek and nodded.</p><p>"Let's go to bed then," you replied, starting to make your way there. Suddenly, a beeping sound on your phone alarmed you. It was midnight, and you were no longer required to be with Seonghwa now. You looked up to him with sad eyes. Seonghwa nodded in reassurance, but still managed to look disappointed.</p><p>"It's okay. Go to Yunho," Seonghwa said, releasing you from the hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." You stood there, dumbfounded. This contract was supposed to help the members feel better. But even if Seonghwa is sick, you are required to go to the next member? You were about to go after him when a tall blonde man started the music again. Through the dance mirror, you could see Yunho practice the new choreography for their Japanese single. He moved every part of his body with such ease and flexibility, moving one broad shoulder at a time. A shiver ran down your back, why is Yunho so <em>TALL.</em> Tall men were always your weakness, and you couldn't help but stare at him open-mouthed. The music switched, and Yunho began to dance to Answer, suddenly walking forward towards you. When the point dance came up, Yunho hips thrust so deliciously that your mouth watered. Yunho noticed what his dancing was doing to you, so he turned around and did a thot drop-- you know the one he always does. He ran his hands over his thighs and looked over his shoulder seductively. You can feel your face warm up as he smiled and raised an eyebrow cockily. Once the song ended, he went straight to you.</p><p>"Do you like what you see?" Yunho asked.</p><p>"You're such a child, Yunho!" you replied with an eye roll. His eyes turn dark, and his expression changed.</p><p>"I'm old enough to fuck you senseless, Nuna," Yunho declared as he took a step forward. Your eyes widened at his sudden confession, and you took a step back to keep your distance from him. Yunho kept stepping forward until your back pressed against the practice room mirrors. Yunho bent down towards you, his lips just hovering over yours.</p><p>"Wouldn't you like that?" he pressed, his voice dropping an entire octave. You let out a whimper, you've never heard his voice go this deep before, and you could feel some wetness drip onto your panties.</p><p>"Yunho," you moaned. You tilted your head back, hitting it against the mirrors. Yunho snickered as he pushed back some of your hair behind your ear.</p><p>"You're so precious. I get to have you to myself all day long-- I won't make the same mistake that Seonghwa did," Yunho said as he turned to pick up his practice bag. "Your endless night of torture begins."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Longest Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yunho decided to torture you... and San gets involved.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, this one is super spicy! I hope you like it :) This is my first Smut fic by the way so please let me know how I am doing :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The endless night of torture began back at Yunho's dorm. It all started when you guys found San lying on Yunho's bed, already tucked in with his arms around his favorite plushie Shiber. Yunho exchanged a look with you, and gave you a teasing wink. Yunho then dropped his bag on the floor rather loudly.</p><p>"San, what are you doing on my bed?" he asked in a fake angry voice. San curled up even further in Yunho's bed, curling himself into a perfect little spoon.</p><p>"I want you to cuddle me to sleep," San murmured. Yunho stepped closer to the bed and pressed one of his big hands onto Sans's hip. San finally turned around and looked up at Yunho with the sweetest pleading puppy eyes. Yunho smiled and ruffled San's hair. The friendly dynamic between the two warmed your heart-- they must have gotten so close over the past year. You let out a content sigh, and San's turned to you. In a blink of an eye, his sweetness disappeared from his face. You saw satan San emerge after that blink, and he gave you a dark look, with lustful eyes and a cocky grin. "Ah, you have brought us our precious," San finally said as he got himself up. He quickly got off the bed and raced towards you. San cupped your chin a bit harshly, and you let out a little whine.</p><p>"San, she's mine tonight. You have to wait your turn," Yunho complained as he moved behind you. Yunho applied pressure to your hips and brought them closer to his own. Yunho pressed his erection onto your butt, and you involuntary threw your head back against his chest-- rolling your eyes back simultaneously. San hummed in approval at your reaction, and he stepped forward again to press against you. San was wearing a really thin salmon-colored see-through sleeping gown, and despite telling Atiny on that one logbook that he wore underwear underneath, you didn't see any today. San's erection pressed against your heat, and you groaned at feeling so full despite having neither of their cocks inside of you. Yunho began to rub his hardened member slowly against your bum. He moaned into your ear softly before leaning into your neck to smother it with open-mouthed kisses. Before you could react, San captured your mouth with his and instantly inserted his tongue. Your tongues danced with each other, swirling around and around until you decided to suck on Sans tongue. San moaned at how your plump lips wrapped around his tongue, and he moved one of his hands down to your belly. San softly drew circles on your skin.</p><p>Your hips were rocking back and forth. You couldn't decide who's erection you wanted more, but you twerked onto Yunho's and humped against Sans. Throughout the entire time, San never stopped kissing your mouth, and Yunho never stopped sucking on your neck. You were so content with the rhythm you three had settled into when Yunho started to lower your pants. You heard a wrapper open from behind you.</p><p>"I know I said this would be torturous for you, but right now--" Yunho panted against your ear as you moaned thanks to San's help with lowering your pants. "All I want to do is be deep inside of you." Your breath hitched as you felt Yunho's tip slip inside -- breaking the kiss between you and San. Your eyes were half-closed as you looked up to San. His eyes were dangerous, wide with lust, and ready to devour you again. San nipped at your bottom lip and lowered one hand to your clit. You were suddenly very full of Yunho's member and San's fingers and felt that warm feeling at the bottom of your stomach. You knew you weren't going to last long at this rate. San drew up his other hand to cup your breast from under your shirt. You weren't wearing a bra, and San moaned gleefully to find your nipples hardened. San pinched and rolled them, your body getting warmer with arousal with all the groping happening.</p><p>You heard the lewd squelching noises coming from your heat every time Yunho thrust inside you. Yunho was <em>long, </em>the longest you've ever had. He could pound you from behind comfortably, and it was so so delicious to be filled up by him in this way. With San toying with the front of you, you were a wet mess.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck," you repeated over and over again, not knowing what else to say. "Y-yunho... please... San-ie!" you yelled when San pushed your shirt up all the way and pressed his hot, wet mouth over your breast. He scrapped your sensitive bud with his teeth and sucked on it hard.</p><p>"I'm going to come," you finally stammered out. Like clockwork, San removed his hand from your heat, and Yunho stopped thrusting you. You groaned at the loss of pleasure between the two, and you looked from San to Yunho, pleading with your eyes to continue. San smirked as Yunho ran a hand through your hair, then lowering it to wrap around your neck.</p><p>"I told you this night will be endless and full of torture," Yunho told you as he forced you to look up at him. He kissed your mouth hungrily before letting you go and pulling his own pants back up.</p><p class="">"I'll be at Wooyoungs," San said as he left the room. Yunho threw himself onto his bed. He was lying comfortably with his hand propped against his head.</p><p>"Strip for me." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Shy One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeosangie is super shy... or is it all an act?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this chapter 😃</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ateez tour was starting soon, and the boys were more excited and energetic than usual. Even Yeosang, who usually's really quiet when you're present, tended to forget you were there and would act like his normal self. It's been harder to bond with Yeosang— you can tell that you make him nervous. Whenever you were around, he would blush intensely and would block his face behind his wrists. He was never rude to you, and his sweetness made you want to take care of him even more.</p><p>"What are we going to do today, Yeosangie?" you asked him. The pink glow on his cheeks made your heart flutter. Your smile grew wider, and you looked up at him through your lashes.</p><p>"Ah, I think we could maybe— just watch a movie or something," Yeosang said.</p><p>"At your dorm or in mine?" you said. Yeosang wasn't wearing any makeup today, and you reached to brush the hair covering his birthmark away from it. Your fingers lingered over his birthmark for a moment, but he quickly moved away from your touch.</p><p>"Wherever you want," he replied.</p><p>"Is Wooyoung still going to sleep in San's room?" you said. You overheard San and Wooyoung planning their own little night, and frankly, you were almost tempted to ask if you and Yeosang could join them. (Because it would make Yeosang more comfortable)</p><p>"Let's go to my room?" you asked as you grabbed ahold of his hand and brought the back of it up to your lips.</p><p>"Ah— actually, can we stay in my room?" Yeosang said, avoiding eye contact with you.</p><p>"Anything for you, Yeosangie," you said with a wink. Yeosang smiled shyly, and you both made your way to his room. Once you arrived, Yeosang went to the closet to find some blankets so that you guys can cuddle with. You were seated on the couch already, and you frown when he gave you a separate blanket rather than just sharing one. You did your best to respect his space, but all you wanted was to cuddle with him--so BAD. Yeosang hummed as he selected the movie he wanted to watch, and then he cuddled up as far away as possible from you. </p><p>"Sangie?" you said. He turned to look at you with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"I'm horny," you said, moaning in distress. The cutest pink blush formed on Yeosangs' cheeks, and he looked away from you. He was hiding behind his hand for several minutes before he could even reply. </p><p>"I-I... can't help you with that," Yeosang responded through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I don't know how to help you," he replied. You crawled onto his lap, and you brought his face towards yours.</p><p>"I can teach you, baby," you said as you leaned in to whisper into his ear. You kissed his birthmark and alternated licking and softly nipping on his soft, pale pink skin to his chin. Yeosang gripped your wrists forcefully, and he pulled you away from him. His sudden roughness caused a moan to escape your mouth-- and Yeosang eyes widened widely. </p><p>"Let's go to bed," he said. You didn't have to be asked twice! This was the first time Yeosang finally showed an interest in something sexual, so you rushed to the room. He followed you into the room, and he opened the covers for you. You went inside them, and Yeosang tucked you in--preventing you from leaving the bed.</p><p>"You're not sleeping here?" you said with a groan. You should have known he would do something like this. Yeosang simply shook his head and went back out to the couch. You laid on the bed and let out an exasperated sigh. All you wanted was his cock inside of you, and he wouldn't let you have it. You remembered the pictures circling online that Atiny's were so impressed with the "microphone" in his pants. You prayed for the day Yeosang will allow you to ride him, and you fell asleep thinking about him.</p><p>You woke up when you heard soft moans and gasps coming from the couch. You slowly got off the bed and walked to the doorframe, peeking out your head to see what was going on. Yeosang was lying on the couch, his boxers and pants down to his ankles, and Yeosang was stroking his rock hard, pink, throbbing penis. You felt your arousal between your thighs, and you bit back a moan. Yeosang arched his back as he continued to stroke himself. You can see Yeosang face clearly with this new angle, and you noticed his face contorted in pure bliss. His eyebrows were strewn together in concentration, his eyes were closed shut, and his mouth was slightly opened, and slow pants were escaping it, his golden blonde hair curled around his forehead. You were so turned on by this glorious sight that you began to grope yourself and forced a hand between your heat. You continued watching Yeosang and touching yourself-- matching everything he did to yourself. If he picked up the pace, so did you. If he slowed down and rubbed his tip, you slowed down and applied pressure to your clit.</p><p>"Y/N," you heard. Your heart dropped to your ass as you heard Yeosang start to chant your name. "Fuck, yes, Y/N. I want you so badly... make me come, sexy lady," he continued. You couldn't help but smile. Yeosang touched himself to you, and you've never been more relieved. You were about to go out and help him finish, but then Yeosang climaxed with a loud grunt. His seed spread all over his tummy and hand, and you've never had a greater desire than to lick it all up. Yeosang's breathing slowed down, and he got up to head to the bathroom. You rushed back to the bed and pretended to be asleep. Yeosang had come into the room half-naked and walked up to the bed. Yeosang leaned down to cover you with the blanket before resuming his way to the bathroom. You smiled to yourself-- you knew that you would ruin him, maybe not tonight, but soon.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Terms...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to go to a flashback where everyone in Ateez and Y/N is gathered in a conference-- they try to figure out their favorite things to do</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I normally have a word limit so I can post them on Instagram... maybe that'll change soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning, everyone! Today is your first official English class with me since I've become your designated Precious. I am looking forward to our academic relationship, and if you have any questions during the lesson please don't be shy to ask them!" you said to the eight boys sitting in front of you. No one moved, they looked so picturesque just sitting there looking at you with curious eyes. You felt a blush slowly creep onto your cheeks, and you thanked God for Hongjoong as he was the first to stir.</p>
<p>"As do we," Hongjoong said with his melodious sweet voice. He licked his lips and raised an eyebrow at you. You were in one of KQ's conference rooms standing at the head of the table, directly across Hongjoong. You quickly fanned yourself with your hand as you tried to control the warmth your blush was causing you. Wooyoung, who was on your right, offered the fan that he always carried to class to you and you gratefully accepted it.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Wooyoung," you said. "Let's start with the basics. I know you all know the alphabet so how about a pop quiz. I'll ask you a question and you have to answer in English. Okay?" You quickly translated to Korean and then turned to San, who was on your left. "Hi, San! What did you eat for breakfast today?" Without skipping a beat, San answered instantly.</p>
<p>"I ate some rice and meat this morning that Seonghwa cooked. But, I would have rather eaten you out this morning," San said with a smirk. Your blood rushed from your face and you sat there astonished in silence as San continued to smile at you.</p>
<p>"Super subtle, San," Yunho said as he smacked San's arm. You sat there still frozen when Seonghwa spoke up.</p>
<p>"We're sorry about that. We don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Believe me, we can <em>control </em>ourselves better than this," Seonghwa said while glaring at San.</p>
<p>"It's-- okay. I am not offended. I--I just didn't expect it so soon," you laughed nervously.</p>
<p>"Fuck, why is she so cute?" you heard Mingi said. You smiled at the compliment and stared at the floor.</p>
<p>"Okay, let's continue with the activity. Yeosang, do you prefer chocolate or jellies?"</p>
<p>"That's a <em>hard</em> question to answer!" Yeosang said dismayed.</p>
<p>"Yeosangie is so adorable, isn't he Y/N?" Seonghwa asked.</p>
<p>"He's so sweet," you nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"I bet you'll like a taste?" Wooyoung interrupted. The members were obviously teasing you, so you decided to change tactics. You'll play along with their little game, but we'll see who wins at the end.</p>
<p>"I would <em>love</em> to taste him, and I hope you'll let me Yeosangie. But we would have to talk about our limits before that could happen," you said winking at the blushing pink boy.</p>
<p>"Then let's talk about it right now," Jongho finally spoke. "I don't want to do anything sexual with you, end of the discussion." Jongho stood up and started walking towards the door.</p>
<p>"Jongho," you called out softly. Annoyed, Jongho turned around with a stern look in his eyes. "We don't have to do anything sexual, you know. But there's nothing more in this world I would rather do than to make you smile every day." Jongho's face softened, but he still ended up leaving the room, with Yeosang close behind him.</p>
<p>"I--I'll go check on him," Yeosang said, flustered and tripping over everyone's chair.</p>
<p>"He was the last one to sign his consent agreement. Jongho wants to connect with someone first before anything sexual happens," Hongjoong tried to explain.</p>
<p>"Well, that's definitely what I thought this would be. I mean, it would be nice to get to know your hearts before I know your bodies," I started.</p>
<p>"We should speak about this then... because we were under a different impression," San said. You turned to face him and the look he was giving you was ravenous. San looked ready to pounce and eat you alive. You giggled at his intense look and cupped his face, rubbing his cheek with your thumb gently. San's predator-like stance melted into a cute kitten purring at the attention he was receiving. You smiled, you already knew your days with San will be super fun.</p>
<p>"Okay, let's begin then. What should we start with?" you asked as you turned your attention to the rest of the boys.</p>
<p>"Can we give you hickeys?" Yunho suddenly blurted out.</p>
<p>"Oh! I call her neck," Wooyoung said.</p>
<p>"I want her collarbone," Seonghwa called out.</p>
<p>"No one go near her thighs, I'm marking her all over them!" Yunho argued.</p>
<p>"What part does that leave me? You all get all the juicy parts!" Mingi whined.</p>
<p>"We're missing two members, maybe we should postpone this subject--" Hongjoong started.</p>
<p>"Mingi, you can mark her tits," Seonghwa suddenly blurted out.</p>
<p>"But! What if I want to mark her there, too?" San complained.</p>
<p>"Maybe we can set up a rotation? We each get a different body part and we switch after every week?" Yunho inquired.</p>
<p>"I promise you guys that in the heat of the moment you won't even remember what body part you were assigned to," you interrupted. The boys all looked at you, all of their eyebrows raised in shock. "To answer your question Yunho, yes. You can give me hickeys. Although this might be faster if you guys made a list of what you would like to do with me, but sexually and nonsexually. This program is new for me and you-- but together we will figure it out, right? I'm not only here for the fun times, but I am also here to be your support. There's a lot of antis and Ateez gets a lot of unnecessary hate. All groups get hate, I know that, but I want to make sure that Ateez knows that they have a friend in me.</p>
<p>"I think we did the right thing in choosing you to be our Precious," Seonghwa said as he reached over the table to hold onto your hand. "Also, don't worry about Jongho. We'll talk to him."</p>
<p>"Let's meet again tomorrow with our completed lists, okay?" Hongjoong commanded.</p>
<p>"You mean our list of kinks?" Wooyoung said giggling.</p>
<p>"Bring yours too, Y/N!"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ...and a Confession...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ateez talks about their kinks, and one of the members confesses to something 👀</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I know you weren't as excited as the rest of us to get into the program, Jongho. Need I remind you that you signed it willingly," Hongjoong scolded Jongho when they arrived back at the dorms. "You don't have to do anything sexually with her, but at least be nice."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongho hung his head at the scolding. He hated disappointing his members, but he got so flustered at all the sex talk, and he didn't know how else to act.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And you! Yeosang!" Hongjoong snapped. Yeosangs' head snapped up, and then cooly raised an eyebrow to him. "We know you have a pure heart, but we know how kinky you are. Don't be so bashful."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Joongie, we can act the way we want with our Precious. You can't tell us what to do in bed," Seonghwa stepped in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's forget about what happened and move on, guys. Y/N gave us homework, and we should get to it," Yunho said, trying to calm the tension.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yunho is right. This program isn't supposed to bring us stress," Mingi agreed. Wooyoung rolled his eyes at him, causing Mingi to swat Wooyoungs arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Should we write it all down in a paper, or do we each write our individual kinks?" San asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It would be more fun if we gave her a list without our names, and she will have to figure out which kink belongs to the member," Hongjoong said. Everyone seemed to like that idea, and they made Seonghwa write down their list.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">A(tease) Kink List 😉🔞</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Biting, pet names, spanking, Oppa/daddy, oral fixation, choking, size, degradation, bondage, breath play, blindfold, BDSM, exhibitionist, hair pulling, butt plugs, overstimulation, mommy, dirty talk, power, begging, role play</p><p>
  <em>"I thought we would have more than this," Wooyoung suddenly said after they listed their kinks one by one to Seonghwa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Some of us have similar tendencies, and some of us have a lot more than the rest," Seonghwa replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I thought we were all virgins?" San asked. Everyone stared and gaped at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"San, I know you're were once religious and all, but you're the LAST person we would think was a virgin," Jongho said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Especially with how clingy you and Wooyoung are... Sometimes I think you guys are together," Yeosang stated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're just jealous!" Wooyoung said defensively as he wrapped his arms around San.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Some of us are experienced, I think," Mingi said as he looked towards Yunho. Yunho's cheeks flushed pink as his ears got dark red. The rest of the members looked at him expectantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do tell, Yunho," Seonghwa said, eyes wide in awe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, do I have to?" Yunho said, trying to covering his face. San knelt down and placed his chin on Yunho's thigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please, puppy?" San said with his best puppy eyes and babiest pout. Yunho could never refuse San's sweet face, so he gave in right away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, okay... where to begin?" Yunho said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who was she?" Jongho asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She was a girl from when we were trainees. She was so pretty and super small. Like she was shorter than Hongjoongie," Yunho began.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, so you really into that size kink," Yeosang said, winking at Yunho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I like to feel like I am protecting someone! Don't interrupt. Anyway, we were in the same dance class. One day, after practice, I stayed and practiced on my own. I didn't realize that she stayed too and was watching me dance. When I stopped dancing, she came up to me and just-- kissed me," Yunho covered his ears, which were a bright red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Was that your first kiss!!!!" Wooyoung practically screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shhhh," Seonghwa quickly quiets him down with a pat on his shoulder. Seonghwa gives the nod for Yunho to continue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, it was. We began to hang out, and then finally, she told me she was ready for the next step. I was so scared, but I ended up doing it. We had sex in that practice room, and it was amazing," Yunho said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why with that girl? Everyone was in love with you back then," Mingi said as he stroked Wooyoungs hair, who had somehow found his way onto his lap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mingi! Were you jealous at the amount of attention Yunho was getting!" Wooyoung yelled again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"SSSSSHHHH, Wooyoung. Stop interrupting," Seonghwa calmed him down again. Wooyoung shrugged and leaned into Mingi's chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wasn't jealous, baby. But-- he is my best friend. It got a bit annoying when everyone wanted to be his friend, though," Mingi confessed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"OH MY FUCKING GOD. ENOUGH WITH THE FEELINGS AND GET TO THE SEX!" Yeosang suddenly blurted out. Everyone giggled at his outburst, and Yunho continued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So we were in the practice room, right? There were mirrors all around, and we played the music we were practicing to so people wouldn't come in and interrupt."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The dance floor is pretty hard. I can only imagine that poor girl's back," Jongho sympathized.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, I didn't fuck her on the ground, I had her against the mirror," Yunho replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hongjoong choked on the smoothie he was drinking. He practically spat out the drink as he coughed loudly, and all the members watched him in annoyance. Seonghwa walked over to Hongjoong to rub his back softly to calm him down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you done?" San asked, annoyed. Hongjoong, still red in the face and with tears in his eyes, nodded slowly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, her legs were around you?" Mingi continued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, actually. But I quickly changed positions because she used to grind her butt on me when we were dancing. She knew how much I loved that, so I decided that doggy style would feel the best," Yunho answered. Yunho's face was bright red as he continued. "I mean, I got to see everything in that position thanks to the mirror. It was so hot."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're long and thick enough for that position too. How did she survive it?" San said. Hongjoong choked on his smoothie again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"STOP DRINKING WHILE WE TALK ABOUT SEX!!" Yeosang snapped again, swatting Hongjoong in the arm furiously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're such a prude Hongjoong. We changed in front of each other all the time," Wooyoung chimed in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Remember when Yunho filmed San in the changing room, and he mentioned San was underwearless," Seonghwa offered. "Atinys had a field day. You caused a lot of them to faint that day, Yunho."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, it's not my fault, San is hot, and his collarbones make Atinys swoon," Yunho said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know, I know. It's just that we've never told each other our sex stories before," Hongjoong said with a hoarse voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I'm pretty sure we all thought we weren't experienced," Seonghwa said. Everyone stayed in silence as it finally dawned on them that none of the members were as innocent as they thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We HAVE to know everyone's story now!" Wooyoung exclaim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yunho, you're a terrible storyteller," Jongho said. "I'm sure the other members can detail their first encounters better than you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What did you want more dirty details? You're still a baby you shouldn't hear this story at all," Yunho said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Yunho is doing a good job, given the circumstances. Jongho, you're probably the only virgin here, right? That's why you're so mean to our precious?" Mingi offered. Jongho cheeks flushed as he rolled his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not a baby..."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ...and Conditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, an update. This is for the Jongho stans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day you found yourself in the conference room again waiting nervously for the boys to arrive with their lists of kinks. You jumped a bit as someone knocked on the door, and you pressed your knees together as you saw them spill into the room. They circle the table to their seats, eyes never leaving you as you noticed their desire in their eyes. Well, at least for six of those pairs of eyes. You frowned as Yeosang and Jongho refused to meet your eyes.</p><p>"Did everyone slept well?" you asked, looking directly at both the boys who wouldn't return your smile.</p><p>"It would have been better if you were sleeping in my bed, sugar," San responded as he ran his hand through his hair, smiling brightly at you.</p><p>"Sannie, your turn is coming, okay? I think you're next, so you'll have me for the entire twenty-four hours," you responded sweetly.</p><p>"Dude, you're so desperate! Please stop embarrassing yourself, Sannie," Wooyoung said as he stuck out his tongue at him.</p><p>"Anyway," Hongjoong interrupted, glaring at the others. "We have our list, and we're ready to talk about our limits." You smiled at the blonde leader, walking around as you handed your list to each member. You would 'accidentally' press your body against each one, boxing in each member with your chest against their backs as you place the piece of paper in front of them.</p><p>"I thought long and hard about my list, boys. I'm sure we'll be able to find a way to enjoy the presence of each other." You winked at San, who was staring at you as if he were undressing you with his eyes. The boys were silent as they read over their list, and you read theirs.</p><p>My Precious Kink List 🔞 😉</p><p>Dom/sub, dirty talk, sex toys, choking, wax play, hair pulling, overstimulation, bondage, degradation, foreplay, role play, butt plugs, begging, mirrors, hands, threesomes, exhibitionism, breath play, spanking, breeding*</p><p>"Why is there a little star by the breeding one?" Mingi asked, confusion in his voice as his mouth formed a cute little pout.</p><p>"You're not allowed to cum inside my silly," You smiled at him sadly. "It's in the contract." Mingi groaned LOUDLY, clearly distraught at the situation. His reaction ended up setting the boys off, and all their voices erupted at once.</p><p>"Do we even have sex toys?" Yeosang asked.</p><p>"WE don't, but I do," San responded.</p><p>"WE can do all of these things to you, baby girl," Hongjoong said as he winked across the room from you.</p><p>"Isn't Sangie like, really good at breath play?" Yunho inquired.</p><p>"How do you know that Yunho!" Wooyoung asked in amazement.</p><p>"Wooyoung, we literally know you would bottom for anyone here, even to Y/N," Seonghwa replied.</p><p>"Yeah, stop acting so innocent we've all done something with each oth-"</p><p>"Mingi! Shut the fuck up," Jongho quickly interrupted the redhead, a blush imminent on the cheeks of the other. Yeosang suddenly stared at Jongho, an expression of surprise on his face.</p><p>"You've been with Mingi?" you watched Yeosang ask Jongho. Jongho shook his head furiously and pressed his finger to his lips.</p><p>"Guys, guys, GUYS!" you interrupted, although a smile was playing on your lips, amused by their antics. They all stopped talking and paid attention to your command.</p><p>"Yup, she'll be a good Dom for you, Wooyoung," San blurted out. You rolled your eyes, and you knew that San would be a real piece of work when his day came.</p><p>"SOOO, is there anything on the list that you aren't comfortable with?" you asked as you made eye contact with each member.</p><p>"Yes," Jongho said quietly. You huffed in frustration as you knew that you had your work cut out for you if Jongho kept acting this way. You waved your hand so he can continue. "I don't want to do any of this with you."</p><p>"Okay, Jongho. I respect your wishes. You don't have to have sex with me, but I <em>will </em>fuck the rest of your members," you said as you started to unbutton the buttons from the top of your blouse. Your cleavage popping out more as each button was undone. You've had enough of Jongho's antics and you were going to show him what he was missing out on-- with everyone watching. Soon, you were down to your see-through embroidered pink lace bra and your black flowy skirt. You climbed up on top of the conference table and crawled in front of where Jongho was seated, you bent forward a little with your chest out, shimmying a bit to make your breasts bounce. "You really don't want to touch me?" you whined slightly.</p><p>"Jesus--" San moaned, as he got the perfect view of your round ass that was slightly bouncing as well under your skirt. His hand flew to grope it, but Seonghwa smacked it away-- Seonghwa was a bit possessive of you after all. San recoil back into his chair, but his eyes stayed focused on your derriere.</p><p>Jongho was struggling to keep his eyes leveled with you, and he didn't want to look down to your breasts, or else he'll be made a fool if he gave in to his carnal desires. "That's too bad," you said as you cutely pouted at him. You swung your legs around and pushed off the table, spilling right into his lap. You moved your hips against him, feeling Jongho's erection under you. You ghosted your lips over his neck, knowing damn well how much he loved neck kisses. Jongho inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning out. "Maybe next time, baby bear," you said as you suddenly removed yourself from him. You straightened yourself a bit and walked back towards your seat on the other side of the table. Mingi suddenly reached out and forced you into his lap, making you yelp. You wrapped your arms around the other's neck, locking your eyes with the other.</p><p>"Aha, can I help you?" you asked sweetly, smiling and tilting your head to the side.</p><p>"You can't just do that to Jongho and expect us not to want some," Mingi said in a gruff and deep voice, his nose brushing against your own.</p><p>"He's right, Y/N. Some of us really want you," Hongjoong said as he glared at Jongho. Jongho huffed, obviously still flustered from what you did to him. You felt Mingi's big warm hands on your back, and you shivered against him. You slide your hands down to Mingi's chest, grasping the other's shirt to bring him close to your face.</p><p>"Princess Mingi, unless everyone agrees to an orgy right now, we won't be doing anything inappropriate here," you said, chuckling as you gave him a chaste kiss on his mouth.</p><p>"I agree, I don't care, I'll get naked right now," San said as he stood up to take off his shirt.</p><p>"San!" Wooyoung bellowed as he rushed to cover the other's body. "THERE'S CAMERAS HERE!"</p><p>"Stop it! You know what we have to do next guys," Hongjoong interrupted before everyone went into an uproar again. Seonghwa quickly got up and picked up a big jewelry box to present to you. You opened it at once, wondering what it was.</p><p>"Now that we've formally accepted each other, we would like to present to you this collar: eight blue butterflies, one for each member. You will wear this as long as you are our Precious, Y/N," Seonghwa said as he clasped the pretty necklace around your neck. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Curse Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jongho and San makes an appearance :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's all for today guys, I'll see you our next class okay?" you said sweetly as you started to pack up your things. The boys were a bit sleepy after one of their longer English sessions, and this time around you didn't submit to their demands on being 'entertained.' It didn't help that they had to split the lessons up due to the Coronavirus and the three that volunteered for the AM class were really exhausted. Hongjoong was the only one late, and Seonghwa had to go back to wake him up. You turned around to erase the board, thinking about what you should snack on for brunch when you felt two hands slowly wrapping themselves around your waist. You didn't freeze up like you used to, you were getting used to the small touches that you received from the boys.</p><p>"Ready for tonight?" you heard San whisper lowly into your ear. His mouth nibbled on your right ear and his chin rested against your shoulder. You've been waiting for this day to come, you and San have been flirting around while you were assigned to a different member-- but they didn't seem to notice or care. (Except Seonghwa who really is possessive of you and would glare at him each time he came too close to you.) Yeah, you've messed around with San already but today you were going to try something new. San has been pestering you about role-playing with him, and you agreed to it right away. Although, when you role-play you have to be in a certain mindset, and lately you haven't been in the mood. So San, being the sweetest thing imaginable, didn't force you to do it. "I'm ready, baby," you said to him in a sultry voice. San's eyes grew wide at the pet name, he loved being called a baby. You could tell he was trying not to smirk, a knowing smile replacing it instead.</p><p>"You can wear whatever you want, but wear that blue lingerie I like, okay?" San said as he pressed his lips to your mouth. You hummed in response, melting into the arms of the other. San giggled into the kiss and pulled away, winking as he left to his room. Normally, you would go to his room afterward but today he asked you to meet him in his room at 6:00. You pouted, wanting to follow the cutie but you obeyed his wishes-- practically running back to your room to spend an entire day without San. When you got off the elevator you ran into Jongho--literally. Your face hit his chest right after dismounting and you looked up to meet his gorgeous face. Yunho's words soon echoed through your head.</p><p>Jongho has a thing for people begging him to please them, Y/N. Just beg him and he'll come around.</p><p>An evil smile spread across your face as you heard Jongho gasp softly. You were at your private floor with the boys so you could easily play with him without the staff around. "Jongho," you said as you curled your hands on his shirt tightly. You pulled your bodies flushed against each other, not letting Jongho go as much as he resisted. "Hey!" Jongho said confused at being manhandled by you. You pressed yourself against the wall, pulling him in against you. "You'll fuck me soon right, my sweet darling?" you said in a whiny voice as you rolled your hips against him. Jongho's mouth fell open at the pet name, and a blush spread against his cheeks. "I-I," he began to say, blinking furiously. You moaned sinfully against his ear, as you wrapped your arms around Jongho-- making a complete show of moaning loudly so you could entice him. "Please, fuck me Jongho, I need your cock," you groaned as you hitched a leg around his waist. Jongho instinctively went to hold onto it-- completely loss for words. His face expression turned dark when you gave him your puppy eyes, chanting 'please' over and over to him as he began to press himself a bit more.</p><p>"What's going on here?" you heard San's voice suddenly. You pulled Jongho onto your chest, forcing him to stay there as you smiled sweetly at San. "I don't know Sannie, Jongho just slammed me against the wall as I got off the elevator," you said breathlessly. Jongho's protests were muffled against your bust, and you smirked at San. You loosed your grip on Jongho and he fell off to the ground. You stood there, the perfect image of innocence as San wrapped an arm around your waist. "You must control your urges, Jongho. It's not polite to slam people against walls," San scolded a shocked Jongho. San led you to his room as you blew a kiss to Jongho over your shoulder, noticing the rather large tent in his pants. "You shouldn't tease Jongho like that, once he realizes what he is missing out on he'll punish you mercilessly."</p><p>"I bet he will," you said as you climbed onto the bed to get into the starting position San asked you to do. You stripped yourself to show off the blue lace lingerie that San liked so much, sitting on the edge of the bed with your knees spread as far from each other as they can, your head hung low. San wasn't there anymore so you assumed he went to the bathroom. "Are your eyes closed?" "They are now," you replied. You heard Sans' soft footsteps across the room, and then you felt Sans' warm fingers lifting your chin up. "Open them," he said in a deep gruff voice. You slowly opened your eyes, fluttering them a bit as they met Sans. He was wearing those dark-rimmed glasses with his slicked-back hair. You raised a teasing eyebrow to him. "Really? I'm literally a teacher," you said bursting into laughter. San's smile disappeared and he clutched your chin roughly, bringing it closer to his face.</p><p>"And today, you're the student," San said, in the deepest voice you've ever heard him utter. Chills ran down your spine as goose pimples erupted from your skin. His other hand roamed your torso, barely touching your skin and fingering the edges of your lace panties. You inhaled a sharp breath, his fingers hooking on the sides, threatening to take them off. Instead, he unhooked his fingers and ran them through the front of your barely clothed heat. "You're already so wet for me, Y/N?" San closed the gap between you two and you felt his hot breath against your lips, but he didn't kiss you. San managed to pull your panties to the side and insert two fingers inside of you. Your body lurched forward, and your hands found balance on San's broad shoulders. "Sannie," you moaned out. San fingers pressed against you slowly, and you rocked your hips to try to be more filled up by him. You watched as San eyes darkened, a hungry look on his face. Before you know it, you were the one rutting against his hand, just trying to get off as San stood there smirking as you got off his fingers. "That's enough."</p><p>You looked up confused as he removed his fingers from you and pushed you on your back. He straddled you, hovering over you before pressing your bodies flushed together. You reached to undo the button to expose more skin, and you hummed in satisfaction as you rubbed your hands all over of his abs. You palmed at his erection, tugging impatiently at his dark slacks. "Fuck," you said as his dick sprang free, San never wears underwear when he has you all day. He smirked and lined himself at your entrance, stroking himself as you both locked eyes on one another. "I've missed being inside you, you're always so wet and hot for me," San said as he inched his giant cock inside of you. Your eyes rolled back at being so full, and San wasn't even fully seated inside of you yet. He spread your legs further apart so he can push into you more— you gasped and panted at every added inch. "San," you said. He raised an eyebrow at you quizzically. "Fucking move," you said breathlessly. San pulled out completely out of you before ramming himself inside of you, fucking you at a relentless pace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>